youtubefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Islamic State of Youtube
Islamic State of Youtube is an Salafi jihadist militant group Youtuber who hacking the Youtube Terms of Service to Sharia Law, and hacking the whole website and the logos. Islamic State of Youtube was created Youtube Account in 31 March 2011, and become popular in 5 April 2011. They also sometimes give Youtube Spotlight, an community guidelines strike or copyright strike for no reason. List Of Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers: January 15, 2013. * 2 million subscribers: March 11, 2013. * 3 million subscribers: March 30, 2013. * 4 million subscribers: April 15, 2013. * 5 million subscribers: May 7, 2013. * 6 million subscribers: May 28, 2013. * 7 million subscribers: June 20, 2013. * 8 million subscribers: July 9, 2013. * 9 million subscribers: July 24, 2013. * 10 million subscribers: August 9, 2013. * 11 million subscribers: August 27, 2013. * 12 million subscribers: September 12, 2013. * 13 million subscribers: September 29, 2013. * 14 million subscribers: October 16, 2013. * 15 million subscribers: November 1, 2013. * 16 million subscribers: November 14, 2013. * 17 million subscribers: November 29, 2013. * 18 million subscribers: December 14, 2013. * 19 million subscribers: December 30, 2013. * 20 million subscribers: January 16, 2014. * 21 million subscribers: February 5, 2014. * 22 million subscribers: March 22, 2014. * 23 million subscribers: July 14, 2015. * 24 million subscribers: February 3, 2016. * 25 million subscribers: December 10, 2016. * 26 million subscribers: December 7, 2017. * 27 million subscribers: December 15, 2017. History Personality Islamic State of Youtube is strict user. Islamic State of Youtube's Rules • Copying Users Video is punishable by getting hacked from your channel and deleting all of your videos • Criticizing or denying any part of the Quran is punishable by termination. • Criticizing Muhammad or denying that he is a prophet is punishable by termination • Criticizing or denying Allah is punishable by termination. • A Youtber who becomes a non-Muslim is punishable by termination. • A non-Muslim who leads a Muslim away from Islam is punishable by termination. • A male convicted of rape can have his conviction dismissed by marrying his victim. • Youtuber men have sexual rights to any woman/girl not wearing the Hijab (see Taharrush). • A woman can have 1 husband, who can have up to 4 wives; Muhammad can have more. • A man can marry an infant girl and consummate the marriage when she is 9 years old. • Girls' clitoris should be cut (Muhammad's words, Book 41, Kitab Al-Adab, Hadith 5251). • A man can beat his wife for insubordination (see Quran 4:34 and Religion of Peace). • A man can unilaterally divorce his wife; a wife needs her husband's consent to divorce. • A divorced wife loses custody of all children over 6 years of age or when they exceed it. • A woman's testimony in court, allowed in property cases, carries ½ the weight of a man's. • A female heir inherits half of what a male heir inherits (see Mathematics in Quran). • A woman cannot speak alone to a man who is not her husband or relative. • Meat to eat must come from animals that have been sacrificed to Allah - i.e., be "Halal." • Youtubers should engage in Taqiyya and lie to non-Muslims to advance Islam. Video View Milestones